


Till Dragons Fall

by ghostly_words



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All the Villans Are Gonna Be Here, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Is Both Canon and AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhialla Joins Vox Machina, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So Many Tropes Used, Tags May Change, There are So Many NPC's & OC's here, This is Also Very Very Very Self-Indulgent, Very Very Very Brief Mentions of the Stormwinds, Work In Progress, this is going to be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_words/pseuds/ghostly_words
Summary: Following the path of Vox Machina & their companion Rhialla Badelas, the friends battle dragons and gods to save each other, their threads of fate entwining and binding to each other, forging bonds stronger than steel. Love of all kinds is found amongst them, even in the darkest of times. Those who dared tempt the darkness of fate and burn their way through, never letting go of each as they fight.This is their story, and the story of those connected to them.Self-Indulgent AU-ish but mostly canon compliant fanfic of the first campaign of Critical Role. Features include, tol/smol dynamics, prank wars, lots of good and bad flirting, Vox Machina being a dumb but happy family with all of their friends, openly lgbt characters, slow build ships, fluff and angst in hopefully equal measures, and poetry.





	Till Dragons Fall

The Iron Hearth Tavern was bursting with life, laughter, and song. Vex’ahlia sighed, grateful to have had Keyleths’ help in making sure Trinket did not have to fight in the Iron Hearth Inn. Taking a long drink of ale, she smiled as she watched her companions; her family, enjoy a night of fun with the inhabitants of Kraghammer around them. She almost laughed when Grog settled down to arm wrestle Balgus and Scanlan cheered them on. Exasperated at the display, she frowned, a sudden change in her mood as she thought over the possibilities of what might happen when they meet with Nostoc Greyspine, and whether he would help them or not.

Laughter broke through her thoughts as Keyleth swung past her, dancing with one of the dwarf patrons to a jig the musicians, who Scanlan had apparently joined, played happily. Waving to the other half-elf as she passed, Vex smiled again, and banished the anxious thoughts for the morning. Taking a closer look at the people surrounding her, she saw a familiar face moving through the crowd towards her. A surprised laugh left her and Vex quickly made her way through the crowd, pleased when she saw the taller woman smile back. Quickly throwing her arms around the aasimar, Vex grinned into her shoulder as the other woman laughed.

“Rhialla! It’s been so long since we last saw you!” Vex said, as she pulled away and led her friend back to her table. “How have you been darling?” she asked, looking over Rhialla, and taking in the details that changed since the last time they had traveled together.

Chuckling, Rhialla’s golden eyes seemed to softly glow in the tavern lights as she took a moment to notice the changes in Vex’ahlia since their last adventure. “It’s wonderful to see you again Vex! I have been doing very well since the last time we met, and I have managed to track down and finish one of those loose ends of mine that I’ve been following. How have you been? And the rest of Vox Machina?” she asked, her voice warm like a soft fire, similar yet unlike the warmth of Vex’s voice.

“I think we have all been doing quite well also. We even earned a keep in Emon now, Greyskull Keep. Though, I’m not sure why we decided to call it that,” Vex told her, smirking one of her signature smirks when she saw Rhialla raise an eyebrow in surprise. Crossing her legs, Vex leaned forward, a conspiratory look in her gleaming eyes, she lowered her voice and asked, “What are you doing in Kraghammer though? And how did you even manage to get into the city for that matter?”

Rhiallas smile turned into a frown as she looked back to Vex and the barmaid walked towards the bar with her order of ale and a meal, her expression turning from jovial to serious in a brief moment. “Allura sent me a letter asking for my help in finding a mutual friend of ours, Lady Kima of Vord.” Pausing when her drink and meal was delivered, Rhialla saw recognition flicker through Vex’s eyes. “Have you met Lady Kima as well?” she asked, curious in just how different, and potentially powerful or influential, Vox Machina had become.

“We’ve never met her, but we received a similar message from Allura. She said that the Lady Kima came here because of a vision she received about some evil beings created here. Allura then managed to get us into the city to find and bring her back,” Vex said, having moved to close the distance between herself and Rhialla for the sake of privacy. “Have you learned anything about where she might be?”

Shaking her head, Rhialla cracked a sheepish smile and took a quick drink to wash down her food. “I’ve heard of the Greyspine Quarry, but other than that, no. I only got here a few hours ago unfortunately.”

“Well, I do have an idea–” Vex began when a shout came from behind her. 

Scanlan suddenly jumped up onto the table, eyes bright with mirth and mischief, a matching mischievous smile, and wild hair coming loose from under his hat and his ponytail. “Well now!” If it isn’t the beautifully charming Rhialla Badelas! Our golden lady and treasured friend.” he exclaimed, sweeping an arm out in an exaggerated bow, catching the attention of a few people nearby, including most of Vox Machina. Waggling his eyebrows at Rhialla, Scanlan winked and jumped to standing up on the table as he joked, “Did you miss my company that much Rhialla?”

Laughter bubbled out of Rhialla as she winked back, her mood changing back to joy and amusement at the display, “Well, it’s good to see you too Scanlan. And yes, I certainly missed your jokes and songs,” she said, joking as she looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes as they fell back into a familiar pattern of teasing each other. “I missed spending time with all of you in fact,” she added, smiling to the rest of Vox Machina as they approached the table with their own matching smiles.

Smiling in bright delight, Keyleth immediately hugged Rhialla tightly once she saw the aasimar, who laughed lightly and hugged her back tightly as the druid spoke up“What are you doing here Rhi?”

Sitting back down, Rhialla grinned as she took a drink and the others managed to push their way through the crowds to sit down, “I’m here for the same reason you are; to look for Lady Kima at Alluras’ request.” Seeing their jovial expressions turn serious, Rhialla looked back to Vex, raising an eyebrow, “You said had an idea Vex?”

“Oh. Why yes I did darling.” Vex answered, almost surprised that Rhialla had looked back to hear her opinion so soon, before remembering why she liked the aasimar so much. “We were planning on going to meet with the owner of the Greyspine Quarry in the morning actually. Lord Nostoc Greyspine. I figured it would make sense if you joined us,” she said coolly.

Rhialla couldn’t help but wonder for a moment, just how powerful Vex would be if she had become a politician or a business owner. Seeing Percy’s soft smile, and the others’ expressions of happiness and approval from the rest of Vox Machina, she nodded and smiled, softer this time. “Sure. I’d be happy to join you all. What time in the morning though.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Rhialla had a feeling none of them had actually thought about a specific time for the meeting when Percy spoke up, his posh tone cutting like steel through the sounds of the tavern, “I’m sure we don’t want to leave to late in the day, so how about after we wake up, around ten or so at the latest. How does that sound for everyone?”

As everyone nodded in agreement at the idea, Rhialla grinned at the ladies, “So, girls night before we go? At least until Vex leaves to go to sleep?”

Scanlan and Vax both mock groaned when Keyleth, Pike, and Vex grinned before they stood up together and grabbed Rhialla, pulling her up and away from the table. As Keyleth and Vex looped their arms through hers and quickly made their way towards Keyleth and Pikes room, they quickly ordered a few more drinks before walking up the stairs.

Grinning at the others and they all took their seats and made sure to set their drinks down on stable surfaces, Vex sat on one of the beds with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well ladies, why not play some games? I say we start with truth or dare.”

As the others laughed and nodded, Vex began the game, dragging it long into the night with the truth and the dares getting more ridiculous as they became more intoxicated. The hours of the night passed in joy, their worries about tomorrow faded and they enjoyed the companionship.


End file.
